winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Constellations
he Four Constellations are essentially precursors of chi mastery and "The Most Powerful of Kung Fu Warriors" that existed when Dreamworks China was a relatively newborn world with as much reverence and great spiritual respect as the actual constellations. Based on traditional Chinese astronomy, the Four Constellations — Blue Dragon, Black Tortoise, White Tiger and Red Phoenix — are said to have been the first warriors to achieve total mastery of chi. A few millennia ago, the masters started out as farmers and shopkeepers who unlocked their chi by finding the greatness inside of themselves, and soon used their powers to defeat their corrupt teacher, Jindiao, all with help from Oogway. Worried their good chi couldn't exist without a powerful dark chi to balance it out, the masters then sealed themselves into an underground temple to keep the world safe. Little did they know that Jindiao lives, albeit in the new body of a vulture. If Jindiao can absorb the Four Constellations’ chi and restore himself to his true form, the world will be in grave danger. The Constellations have came to have temples dedicated to them in their original home terratory, and are worshipped greatly by residence there, as the land is the secret capital of Dreamworks China whereas the public capital exists as a great divertion to those that seek power, and very few reckitnise this land. Temples basicly serve as means for preists and spirtual leaders to communicate with the Constellations and host rituals to find those worthy of the baring of the chi. The Four Constellations are basicly in the same faction as Great Spirits, and some tecnecal extention into the High Council. Before Jindiao's self-corruption, the constellations commited a series of many great feats, which even includes defeating a rogue shrunken down Xexaxez that tried to take over Dream Works China for it's chi and become a god from it, imprisoning the rogue beast into a prison of cursed jade and had it buried right into the core of the planet, which could have implacations on why Dreamworks China's anichent Earthquake that nearly shattered the entire world could've existed as it did. MembersEdit *'Blue Dragon'- The leader of the Constellations who was smart, focused, prepared, and a master archer. His chi is currently owned by Nu Hai. His real name is revealed to be Lan Se Long in the SAF series. *'Black Tortoise'- The selfless master of the Constellations who always put the needs of others before his own and saved his world from an asteroid with only his chi. His chi is currently owned by Bao. His real name is revealed to be Hei Wugui in the SAF series. *'White Tiger'- The 'chill' healer of the Constellations. His chi is currently owned by Jing. His real name is revealed to be Bai Lao in the SAF series. *'Red Phoenix'- The most courageous of the Constellations that jumped into any battle with no hesitation. His Chi is currently owned by Fan Tong. His real name is revealed to be Hong Feng in the SAF series.